Graduation Day
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Katherine Beckett married her partner Richard Castle 22 years ago; 21 years ago, Kate gave birth to their daughter Annmarie Castle. How will Kate handle her daughter going into the family business
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Beckett married her partner Richard Castle 22 years ago; 21 years ago, Kate gave birth to a daughter Annmarie Castle. Upon the birth of their daughter at Castle's insistence Kate finally took a desk job "permanently", or as Castle put it, "I want to grow old with you Kate... our daughter will need her mother"

Richard Castle had decided it was time to make it official. Becoming a profiler attached to the NYPD, not that he gave up on being a writer far from it but he needed a new excuse to be at the 12th after all he already got the girl. He had been there unofficial profiler for the last five years at that point even Kate had to admit he was good at it.

Annmarie had decided to go into the family business and follow in her mother's footsteps, without telling her mother Kate, Annmarie submitted her name to the police academy, she knew she couldn't hide it from her forever but she wanted to get in on her own that was six months ago.

The year is 2033 Everyone had gathered at Madison Square Garden to watch the graduation of the NYPD Police Academy.

Annmarie Castle waited nervously as her father Rick helped her get ready, even her older sister Alexis was there. Pleadingly Annmarie looked at her father asking "Have you seen mom... she said she would be here... I haven't seen her since last night..."

"No... I haven't seen her sweetheart..." He said softly, but Richard Castle had a secret her mother was in fact in the building and would be the one presenting Annmarie with her badge later on in the ceramoy.

The ceremony had finally come to the point when the rolls of cadets were to be called up and Annmarie Castle's name was next on the list when the man standing at the podium suddenly stopped and said, "Before we call the next cadet up... I would like to call Captain Katherine Beckett- Castle to the podium"

Annmarie looked from the stage to her father and back again. The Man said "Here to present Cadet Annmarie Castle with her badge... her mother Captain Katherine Beckett- Castle... Cadet Castle will be a second genoration NYPD Police Officer"

Annmarie walked onstage toward her mother who was standing there badge in hand waiting to pin it on her daughter.

Pinning the badge on her daughter Captain Beckett told Annmarie "I was willing to give you my badge... your father said it was over the top"

That confession from her mother almost reduced Annmarie to tears asking "Mom...!"

Annmarie made her way off stage giving her father one of those "How dare you keep this a secret" looks to her father.

Threee hours later, the old loft appartment was deck out to the nines thanks to Alexis and Martha although Alexis did most of it as Martha was 91.

Martha Rogers, Annmarie grandmother was siting on the sofa next to Annmarie herself filling her in on some "Family Secrets."

Annmarie blurted out , "Did it really take you and mom 4 years...?"

Slipping his arm, round Kates waist Castle said, "Your mother was playing hard to get"

"Uh Huh" Alexis muttered "Dad you were a five year old trapped in a 38 year old body when you met mom..."

Kate coulden't help but laugh at Alexis discription of her father back then

Even Martha smiled at the comment

"Somehow the two of you made sense..., of couse that was after mom arested dad " Said Alexis

Annmarie looked at her parents stating, "Aparintly there was some editing done when it came to bedtime stories"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the following Monday morning for the tenth time that hour Kate's hand drifted toward the phone, sitting in her office and pretending not to notice Rick said, "Captain Esposito told you he would keep an eye on her..., Kate"

"Are you profiling me?" Kate asked him, as her eyebrow slowly rose to an arch.

"No... But, if I were I would tell you your feelings are perfectly normal" Rick told her.

"Kate..." Rick Said "You knew this was coming... you had your opportunity to say no six months ago when the police academy called you"

Re shuffling her paperwork for the fiftieth time Kate admitted "Rick... both you and I know what the job is like... if anything ever happened to her"

"I know... you're not the only one who would be devastated..." Rick told her "Your being the "A" typical worried mother"

It was 6 P.M. end of shift. Annmarie Castle dropped by the 12th she had spent allot of time here growing up and was glad one of her mom's old co-workers from the 12th was her captain at the sixth precinct that way she had a least one familiar face in the crowd. Annmarie was her mother's daughter and had a hunch her godfather Javier Esposito was watching out for her at her mother's request. Not that she objected mind you, but it did remind her of her first day of school.

Looking at her mother Annmarie realized she wisent the only one worried about her first day on the job, walking into Kate's office Annmarie asked "How many times..., Mom?"

Kate stated emphatically "I didn't call honest"

Annmarie knew her mother and knew she was not being entirely honest so she rephrased the question "How many times did you think about calling mom"

"Only ten times an hour" Kate told her daughter.

Realizing they were about to have a private moment and not wanting to ruin his wife's well crafted persona as a tuff as nails take no prisoners type of captain Rick moved to quickly close the blinds.

Walking into her mother's arms Annmarie said "Thanks mom..."

"For...?" Kate asked.

"Wanting to call... ten times an hour" Annmarie told her.

Both Annmarie and Kate held out an arm to Rick saying "Come on"

As he walking into a group hug Rick said, "Tonight is family dinner night"

Annmarie commented "Dad that's not until Sunday... remember...Dad" she said with a smirk

"Where is it written we can't have family dinner more than once a week?" Annmarie father asked.

When Beckett & Castle had, Annmarie Kate had one proviso she did not want to live somewhere that was his or somewhere that was hers but theirs so Castle gave the loft apartment to Alexis and they moved into something with more space and not as many prying eyes. Fortunately, it was only a few floors up from his old place.

30 minutes later Annmarie walked into the penthouse suite that her mother and father share only to notice a new addition hanging beside their wedding photo. A 20x24 portrait of her and her mother both in NYPD dress blues with her father standing beside her on her left and her mother on her right.

Annmarie couldn't help but smile looking at the photo.

"Mom" Annmarie said, "How long had you been planning to give me my badge"

Looking up from her dinner preparations Kate said "The day I got the call from the Academy commander..."

"Wait a minute... you were planning that moment for six months..." Annmarie asked her mother.

"Yes Annmarie" Kate told her daughter.

"How...!" Asked Annmarie

"Your mother and I kept our relationship secret for months" Said Annmarie's Father "Mind you not that easy with Gates looking over our shoulders all the time!"

That memory braight a smile to both her parents

Rick stated, "Never did tell me why she didn't like me..."

Taste testing the _fettuccine_ alfredo to see if it was aldenti enough Kate commeted "She told me... the day she retired"

"Do Tell" Said Castle.

"Gates thought you were some playboy thrill seeker... she though things came to easy to me" Kate explained.

Helping her dad set the table Annmarie stated, "Dad it's only the three of us why is there five placesettings...?" Looking at her father who was in the mistd of a count down saying 5,4,3,2,1.

Alexis called out "where here dad"


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis Castle-Lacance and her 4-year-old son Lucas stode through the door Lucas had had a long day at the U.N. Internatonal School in Queens and the first thing Lucas did was to run right to Kate wanting to get his hug quota for the day. Taking a knee Kate asked Lucas "want to be my taster?"

Lucas just knoded his head grinning stating "Yes"

This scene had played out so many times before; it was Kate's and Lucas little ritual taking a single noodle from the plate Kate asked, "What do you think?"

Little Lucas thought it through a moment before saying "Needs more cheese... nana!" His mother Alexis walked up behind them shaking her head stating, "You allways say that Lucas"

With a wink and a nod, Kate said, "I think your right." With the widge of Parmigiano-Reggiano in one hand and the grader in the other Kate went round the table giving each plate a freash shower of cheese.

Then Lucas spotted his one and only Aunt running to the sofa to give Annmarie the same treatment he gave Kate but this time he didn't bother to slow down all that much ran into Annmarie's waiting arms. Saying in perfect french "Missed you tante Annmarie"

"Missed you Aunt Annmarie"

Annmarie replied "Tu m'as manqué aussi Lucas"

Most if not all of the kids Lucas went to school with only spoke one language "English" but Lucas was bilingual and his father David Lacance was a french attaché attached to the "U.N." in New York.

Ten minutes later Lucas was starting to doze off in his aunt's lap when Kate called out "Its ready"

Alexis was about to grab her son from her sisters lap when Annmarie shifted his postion and stood up saying softly "You're going to sleep through your favorate meal... kido"

To hear Lucas tell it, there was only one food groop "Pasta" any kind of pasta.

Annmarie gingerly put Lucas in his chair just as he started to stir rubbing his eyes and wigeling his nose as the pufume of fettuccine alfredo wafted up off the plate and passed his face waking him. Taking her seat Annmarie stated, "Kevin Ryan, Captain Esposito old partner joined Homeland security a few years back aparently he became a U.S. Marshal"

Kate comented "I heard a roumer about that a while back"

Alexis said "Mom its December 25... Your wedding anivercary is newyears day... any plans"

Swallowing her food Kate gave Rick a sidways glance saying, "Your father won't tell me where we are going... so I don't know what to pack!"

"Come on dad" Said Annmarie "At least give her that much"

Rick stated doing some mathmatic gymnastics in his head "Lets see Annmarie... you were my gift to your moth on our first wedding aniveracry"

"Dad" Said Annmarie with a smirk "That won't work... besides mom already told me"

"Kate... your taking away all my best blackmail materal" Said Rick

"How it you're Italian... Kate" Rick asked "And your sking legs?"

Alexis mind was razer sharp as she said "Italian Alps... dad"

"Campitello di Fassa" Said Rick.

I bought I privite challet there.

30 minutes later as they were clearing, the table Annmarie asked her Father "Dad, when did you know you loved mom!"

"I'd like to say it was the first moment I saw her... The day I realized I couldn't live without her was also the worst day of my life." Said Rick "It was Captain Montgomery's Funeral... your mother had just gotten up to speak... the next think I knew she was on the ground with a bullet in her chest... she scared the crap out of me"

Annmarie asked her father "So... dad who did you fall in love with "Nikki... or mom"

"You're tricky Annmarie" Rick smiled as he told Annmarie "To me your mother and Nikki Heat... their one in the same..."

Kate came walking up to Rick and said "Good answer... sweatheart"


	4. Chapter 4

As the evening wore on Alexis and her son went home Kate took her daughter Annmarie aside asking her "Who is he"

That one simple question almost made Annmarie burst into tears "Mom" Annmarie said, "I think I like girls more than boys... I like boys to it's just-

Moving to the bed Kate sat her daughter down stating, "They have so many rough edges...?"

"Annmarie" Said Kate "everyone has rough edges... your father did so did I back then... let me tell you something putting up with your father in those early years was no picnic"

"Mom" Annmarie asked Kate, "Why didn't dad call me on it... when I asked him who he fell in love with."

"For one thing" Kate said, "Your father understands that Beckett women like to take their time"

Nervously Annmarie bit her lip asking her mother "And the other thing"

Giving her daughter a hug Kate told her, "Yes he teases you about little things... but never about something like this"

Returning her mother's embrace Annmarie stated, "If he did you'd kill him"

"That's Right," Said Kate rather bluntly

"So... you're trying to find the right way to tell me your bisexual," Kate asked her daughter.

"This conversation went alot harder in my mind... I thought you would hate me for it!" Annmarie stated

Unbeknownst to ether one of them Rick was listening at the door, he only asked one question "Annmarie... does she make you as happy as your mother makes me?"

Lifting her head from her mothers shoulder Annmarie said, "Yea dad... she does"

Crossing the room to the bed Richard Castle told his daughter "That all that matters... and like you said you like boys to!"

Both Kate and his daughter shot him a sideways glance as Rick said "What.., I can't hope that Alexis won't be my only daughter to giveme a grandchild"

"Dad" Annmarie blurted out "We met at the Accadamy... six months ago... it's all so..."

Looking at his Daughter Rick said, "New... bring her to dinner sometime..."

"Her name is Gabriela..." Annmarie told her parents

"Like your father said... bring her to dinner..." Kate told her daughter "Talk it over with her and pick a date."

"Annmarie" Said her father "Gay, Strait or Bisexual... you are my daughter first... that will never change"

The three of them Father, mother and daughter shared a threeway hug when Annmarie said, "Thanks papa..., i was afraid you would-"

"Be angry?" her father said in a soft comforting voice.

"Big sister was right...!" Annmarie said "Alexis told me you woulden't care"

"I'll have to thank her next time I see her..." Rick Said "She was there for you when I couldn't be"

"Sish" said Annmarie rolling her eyes at her father "Dad... that's what big sisters are supposed to do"

"Is that what big sisters are for" Rick said, "Imagine that"

Kate looked at Rick and rolled her eyes the expression on her face said your getting close to that line, be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

December 26th the following day Kate's cell phone went off, the Caller ID said Annmarie Castle. Answering her phone Kate said, "Annmarie... is there a problem at the station"

"Mom... I know you suggested dinner but could we do lunch"

"Sure" said Kate "give me a sec... I will conference in your father"

"Kate" said Rick "You running late for lunch?

"No dad" Annmarie stated, "Can me and Gabriela join you and mom"

Although his heart was-posted to the 12th precinct, Richard Castle was actually posted to the Anti Terrorism Task Force of the NYPD. Today he was profiling someone for them, taking a break, he puts the files in the completed bin when he said "Wouldn't miss it Annmarie... just finished writing my last profile before going on vacation"

The downside to the posting Richard Castle must never be unreachable by NYPD, "Even on Vacation"

Thirty minutes later Brooklyn Diner USA Rick and Kate had just taken their seats when looking out the window at the newly fallen snow on the ground when Annmarie and Gabriela walk through the door hand in hand with their fingers interlaced.

Gabriela stood six feet tall with olive skin tones and chocolate-brown hair. She could have been a runway model in Europe but she choose the police department instead. She had dressed in woman's slim jeans. She was wearing a pair of faux suede boots with 3-inch textured rubber wedge flat platform. They had a faux fur trim, and a the lace up boots with pom, pom's at the ends of the strings the top of the boot hit Gabriela's calves with a zipper closer that ran up the inside of the boot itself making it easy to put on and take off. Once she took off her winter coat a they could see a classic means dress shirt. That she filled out quite well.

Gabriela may not have been a model, but she knew how to dress like one. Extending her hand, she said "Mr. & Mrs Castle. Even with little or no make up Gabriela was stunning; she shook Rick's hand first and then Kate's.

With a smile, Rick stated, "I see why my daughter is so taken with you... Gabriela"

Returning the smile Gabriela replied "Thank you... Mr Castle"

"Please" Rick said "Gabriela call me Rick"

Turning just a hint of crimson, Gabriela admitted "I used to fantasize about Nikki Heat... when I was a teenager." This time it was Kate's turn to turn crimson she always knew that men fantasized about Nikki Heat but never thought about the fact that women did to.

The wait staff came over and Rick asked, "What are we ordering"

Kate took a moment to pursue the menu then said "Pastrami Reuben..., with Coleslaw."

Rick said, "Sounds delicious Kate make that two"

Leaning into Gabriela, Annmarie said "Two Turkey Reubens and two coke's"

Looking up Kate said, "Make that four Coke's"

With a smile, Kate looked across the booth asking, "Do they remind you of anyone... Rick"

Rick commented "Us 25 years ago"

Rolling her eyes at her parents Annmarie stated, "Well then were in good company"

The four of them sat eating their lunch and making small talk when Kate leaned into her husband Rick and whispered "Let's invite them for new years!"

Rick replied softly "You sure... it's our anniversary"

"If you're free" Kate Said "We would like both of you to join us for new years"

"Mom Said Annmarie "We can't"

"In that case" Said Rick "here" he handed his daughter and her girlfriend two all access tickets covering every event till midnight, and not just for times square but all over the city.

Kate told them "He also booked you a Premier Suite at the Waldorf Astoria that way you have a place to stay and have alone time"

Gabriela's eyes widened as her brain registerd what Kate just said saying Wait a minute "Those are the suites with private elevator access, I mean the royal treatment"

"Yes..." Said Rick "Being a best selling author does have some benefits... you have the room till the

2nd"

Annmarie did some quick math stated "Dad that's-"

"Annmarie" Said her father "I can afford it"


	6. Chapter 6

December 29th Richard Castle and his wife Kate arrived at the Blue Star Jets Charter Service for check in, and Kate just smirked at him the expression on her face said here we go again. "Now Kate" said Rick "There are security concerns to consider"

"Right... security concerns" Kate said sarcasiticly.

"Kate" said Rick "I am on on an anti terrorisam task force... besides I have done business with bluestar since before I met you... for other reasons"

"The playboy lifestyle...?" Kate asked.

"When I met you that no longer mattered as much" Rick said "But yes"

"And Him" Kate said pointing to the burly looking man in a dress suit.

Rick stated, "It was the only way the Deputy Commissioner would let me go... his name is Simon"

"If it's my qualifications your concerned with you needent be... my last posting before I left the teams was "DEVGRU"" Said Simon.

"So you were-!"

"Yes Mam... ST6"

"Red Team" Rick said under his breath.

"Yes sir" Simon replied "Sir don't say that to loud"

Simon stated, "We will be landing in Innsbruck... then taking a helocopter from there to Campitello di Fassa" Kate coulden't help but notice the _silhouette of a side arm and Sinmon noticed that she was looking telling Kate "HK45" Taking a few more steps and putting his hand to his ear Simon stated "Plane is ready... right this way"_

"Mr. Castle" Simon Said "everything is as you requested"

Kate looked at Rick with a rasied eyebrow "What did you ask for"

"Not much" Rick told her "A bed to sleep in... it's a five hour flight Kate"

The hours later The Bombardier BD-700 Global Express had been in the air for four hours Rick and Kate were in the fold out bed in the back of the plane. Simon the head of the security team buzzed though on the intercom "Mr. Castle we just got comformation the Agusta 109C Helocopter is on site and waiting"

"Thank you Simon" Rick Said.

Drowsaly Kate woke up asking "Rick"

Kissing his wife, He told Kate "Just letting me know the Helocopter is ready for us!" Kate lay her head back down Rick's chest she drift back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later Kate woke up; looking into her husband's eyes, she asked, "Mr. Castle... did we...?"

Letting his fingers glide up and down her naked thigh Rick said in a soft tone of voice, "Join the mile high club... Yes, we did Mrs. Castle." Still after 23 years of marrige he still sent shivers up and down her spine with his touch. As they started to gear up for round, two the pilot's voice came over the planes intercome system "touch down in Innsbruck in 30 minutes.

"Kate..." said Rick "You are more sexy now then the day I met you... how do you do it"

Hastaly slipping on her jeans sans pantys Kate replied with a wink, "A girl has to have some secrets from her husband"

A short one hour thirty minute helocopter ride later they were touching down at the Chalet de Castle in Campitello di Fassa Italy.


	7. Chapter 7

December 31st New Year's eve, Kate has anticipated a fancy dinner somewhere and managed to have an appropriate dress bought before they left New York. It is a black floor-length dress strapless formfitting dress. The dress hugged her body showing off all the right curves. Not to mention the slit up the side stopping right at the hip Kate really didn't have time to look at the slit length up until this moment she stated, "Looks like no hosiery or leggings.

Kate usually didn't spend allot of money on her shoes but she wanted everyone in the room no matter where they were to know he belonged to her so she spent some of his money on a pair of Manolo Blahnik BB Suede Point-Toe Pumps. deciding to wear her hair down oping for the Veronica Lake's Peek a boo look. She may have to go sans underwear to fit in the dress but Kate wanted to make Rick drool and make every other man in the room wish they were him. She slipped on her Manolo Blahnik's and her small purse as Rick knocked on the door, asking Kate "ready..."

Stepping out into the room Kate asked, "You like?" The look on Rick's face said lets skip dinner go right to dessert.

"Your anaveracary give Kate" Rick produced a full-length Lynx fur coat. "Even without the coat you look like a million bucks Kate!" Helping Kate into the coat Rick Said "Your seducing me" "You're Right... but you're going to have to wait!" Kate purred as her hot breath ran across his ear and neck. She knew how to wind him up and Kate was doing a dam good job of it as he watched her glide across the floor to the waiting Agusta 109C Helicopter. Rick thought to himself _"Kate your killing me..., have mercy please..." _But he followed her out none the less

They arrived at "The Grand Hotel Europa Innsbruck, Kate have shed her coat confidently strut across the floor, every other step flashed her shapley

supple leg creating the effect she was hoping for. With Kate on his arm, Richard Castle was the envy of every man in the room and Kate knew it. Rick ordered wine even though he didn't have to he was already drunk on his wife Kate. Rick let Kate order the appetizers"Fine de Claire" oysters. Rick ordered the main course "Schlutzkrapfen" ravioli stuffed with spinach and cheese, parmesan and brown butter.

Two hours later back at Chalet de Castle. Rick took a seat on a nearby couch, Kate straddled him, giving Rick the most sensual kiss she could muster then walked away putting a little exrta sway in her hips as she sashayed across the floor gazing at him through her Peek a Boo locks. Their was no way he could mistake her intentions as he rose from his seat following the clap, clap, clap of her heels down the hall to the master bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick entered the bedroom to find the dress she was wearing, had been hung with care and Kate had slipped between the sheets. Kate was naked beneath them and he knew it, Kate pated the space beside her with her free arm asking Rick"Care to join me?"

In his soft deep voice Rick commented "I was hoping to undress you.. Kate" he said as he to slid between the sheets with his wife. Wanting to take her time, Kate started to nuzzle on Ricks neck as she slowly worked her way down his chest Rick went to wrap his arms around her only to have them swatted away as Kate wagged her finger back and fourth telling him "Im in control here!"

In the end, all Rick could do was grab the sheets and hold on as Kate lightly bit, nibbled, and kissed her way round his chest. Maniging to Swing her leg round so she was straddling him once more, this time unencombered by her dress Kate lowered herself onto his lap letting out a combination of a shiver and a gutteral moan. Ricks hand moved to Kate hips this time she didn't stop him. Kate slowly started rocking her hips back and forth she could feel him moving his hips in syncroness rythom with hers she could feel her body start to shiver

Two hour later it was fifteen minutes to midnight Italy time Kate had never once not wished there daughter Annmarie Happy New Year, and Rick knew that. "Kate" he said, "Wake up... It's almost midnight" Kate's eyes shoot open as she "blurted out "Annmarie..., I forgot"

Giving Kate a loving kiss Rick said "Taken care of... it took some doing" On the big screen TV up poped Annmarie Castle and her girlfreind Gabriela, in a split screen with Alexis and her family. As the clock struk twelve, both her daughters wished Kate a Happy New Year.


	9. Chapter 9

January 3rd Rick and Kate arrived back in New York late last night and they were still on Italy Time not that in mattered to Annmarie or Alexis who wanted to hear all the details. Kate just quitely sipped her morning coffee smiling.

Alexis stated, "Come on mom-"

Annmarie chimed in with "Give... what did you wear"

"Let's see" Said Kate "Our anaveracry dinner was at The Grand Hotel Europa Innsbruck" The one of the things Kate learned from Rick was timing when it came to telling a story so Kate choise that moment to take another sip of her coffee leaving her two daughters hanging as she said the appatizers were "Fine de Claire"

"Oysters..." Said Annmarie "I bet dad choose them"

"No... I did" Kate told them

"I don't beleive it," Alexis said

"He ordered the main course"

Kate was holding out and both Alexis and Annmarie knew it, they also knew that Kate was an expert when it came to interogation tactics. So getting her to brake would not be easy.

"What about dessert" Annmarie Asked.

"Dessert" Kate asked "Rick... did we have dessert on new years" Kate gave Rick a wink.

In his soft baratone voice, Rick said, "That depends on your definition"

Annmarie replayed the scene a moment ago asking "Mom... what was that wink about"

"Your mother seduced me... and I enjoyed every minute..." Rick told them. He pulled up the photo of Kate in her dress on his smart phone. We made love twice that night, once before and once after we said happy New Year! Both girls looked at the photo of Kate in her Dress with a slit in the side pannel up to her hip then at her then the Photo again.

"What" Kate said, "I let Nikki out to play"

"Kate" Rick said "You are Nikki" Kissig Rick Kate told him "Don't you forget that"


End file.
